Gay, Straight, or Taken?
by Jack316
Summary: Mamoru Chiba joins an alternate version of the reality TV show called Gay, Straight, or Taken. He must guess which one of the contestants - Naru Osaka, Michiru Kaioh, and Usagi Tsukino - is single and available. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Gay, Straight, or Taken?**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. I won't say "go easy on me". As much as possible, I would want to improve my writing skills. Positive and negative reviews are both welcome. In-depth reviews are greatly appreciated. This story was originally in chat/script format but well, it's forbidden so I had to change it. With that said, I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken and the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Gay, straight, or taken?

Mamoru will be dating three girls who all swear they're the one for him. But there's a twist. Mamoru has no idea that one is gay, one is straight, and one is taken. Think you can tell who's who? He'll be looking for clues.

If he picks the straight and available girl, they'll win a dream vacation together. But if he picks the gay or taken girl, he gets nothing. Will Mamoru be able to figure out who is gay, straight, or taken? Will you?

* * *

A man wearing a sky blue, long-sleeved buttoned shirt tucked under tan slacks, and black shoes, introduces himself in a confessional video.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba. I'm a doctor and today I'm hoping to meet three great girls, who hopefully would make this day fun and exciting."

Three girls walk side by side in slow-motion along the sandy shores of the beach. The first girl is a girl around 5'0" in height, with red, wavy hair. She wears a long white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, diamond earrings, a red knee-length skirt, and white high heels. She introduces herself in a confessional video.

"My name is Naru Osaka. I'm 23 and I own a jewelry shop."

The second girl is the tallest among the contestants and has aquamarine, wavy hair. She wears a revealing black dress, black high heels, and pearl earrings. She introduces herself in a confessional video.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh, 25 years old, and I'm a violinist and a painter."

The last girl is the shortest among the contestants. She is blonde and her signature hairstyle is pigtail buns. She wears a long-sleeved pink shirt, a gold necklace and pearl earrings, a white knee-length skirt, and white flat shoes. She introduces herself in a confessional video.

"Tsukino Usagi, 23 years old, currently unemployed. Nice to meet you all! I don't have any special talents except eating and sleeping."

Usagi snorts and laughs out loud after introducing herself in the video.

The three girls walk towards an empty wooden square table with 4 wooden chairs around it. They shake each others' hands and after that, sat down the wooden chairs.

"Hi girls! I'm Naru."

"I'm Michiru."

"And I'm Usagi."

Usagi looked at Naru.

"_Wait… what is Naru doing here?"_

Usagi approaches Naru and drags her away from the table. Usagi and Naru isolated themselves from Michiru.

"Naru, what are you doing here? I thought you were dating Umino?"

"Uh… we broke up."

"Oh… okay. Sorry to hear that. Good luck to us!"

"Yeah… thanks Usagi. Let's go back to our seats."

The moment they went back to their seats, Michiru asked them a question.

"So you girls know each other?"

"Uh… yeah pretty much." Naru said.

"We went to the same middle school!" Usagi said.

"That's nice." Michiru said with a smile.

"Yes it is…" Naru said while glaring at Usagi.

In a confessional video, Naru expresses her disappointment.

"I never expected Usagi would be a contestant in this dating game. Now I have competition. What's worse is that she's my best friend in middle school."

Usagi looks at Michiru's direction. She thoroughly examined Michiru from head to foot. Usagi becomes wide-eyed, her jaw drops, and blushes.

"Wow! You're so pretty, Michiru!"

"Uh… gosh. Thanks!"

Michiru smiled at Usagi.

Usagi notices an awkward silence between the three of them so she decides to break the ice.

"So, where's the hottie we're about to date?"

Naru answers Usagi.** "**Obviously, he's not yet here. But what do you think this man is going to be like?"

"Oh! Oh! I'm hoping he's tall, dark, handsome, sweet, romantic, a little protective, and a gentleman. But most importantly, he has to be handsome… and rich!" Usagi was blushing upon the thought of her ideal man.

"Usagi… don't you think that's a little unrealistic?"

"What? No! At least I'm honest, Naru."

Usagi giggles and blushes. Michiru and Naru sweat drops.

Michiru noticed she was a bit left out so she decided to join the two girls' conversation.

"How about you Naru? What do you think our date is going to be like?"

"Come to think of it, I really don't care about how he looks like. All that matters to me is the inside. If he's a good guy, then he will do for me."

Usagi criticizes Naru's answer. "Oh really Naru? That is… how should I put this? That answer is… something that only comes out of a celebrity's mouth?"

"Usagi, if you don't want to believe it, then don't."

"As you say… how about you Michiru? What's your type of guy?"

Michiru takes a long pause before answering.

"Hmm… I guess I go for tall, handsome men with sandy blonde hair."

Naru, Michiru, and Usagi spotted a well-dressed tall man with black hair walking towards them. Usagi and Naru drool over the sight of him while Michiru kept her composure.

"That guy must be our date." Michiru said.

"Oh my God! That man is a total hottie! Right, Usagi?" Naru said.

"I know right? He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my life! I wonder if he's also rich…"

Michiru just sweat drops. Usagi notices that the man walking towards them doesn't fit Michiru's type of guy.

"Ha! Michiru! He's not blonde! So does that mean you're going to back out?"

"Not a chance."

In a confessional video, Michiru expresses her thoughts regarding her competitors.

"I was surprised that Naru and Usagi know each other. Small world isn't it? I'm confident though that I will win this game… even if they team up."

In a confessional video, Mamoru says his expectations about the girls.

"Well, I'm not looking for anyone special. I hope to connect with them and have fun. I want to see where this date takes us."

The moment Mamoru reaches the table where the girls are, he begins introducing himself. One by one, he shakes the hands of the girls. He first shakes Naru's hand.

"Hi! I'm Mamoru and you are?"

"I'm Naru."

"Nice name."

"Thanks…"

Naru blushes.

In a confessional video, Naru gives her first impressions regarding Mamoru.

"Mamoru is dreamy. He is definitely Prince Charming material and he's too good to be true."

Mamoru shakes Michiru's hand next.

"I'm Mamoru. You are?"

"Michiru. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

In a confessional video, Michiru gives her first impressions about Mamoru.

"Mamoru seems nice. He's tall, handsome, and he dresses well. He also seems like a gentleman. Definitely the type any girl would fall for."

Lastly, Mamoru shakes Usagi's hand.

"Name's Mamoru. What's yours?"

"Usagi."

Usagi stared at Mamoru for a minute. She was so smitten by Mamoru that she zoned out and couldn't let go of Mamoru's hand.

"_I can't believe I'm actually holding a handsome man's hand like this. We've only known each other for a minute but I feel like I've known him for an eternity. If he picks me, we're going to have a blast together in a vacation… we're going to swim together with the dolphins… build sandcastles together… go surfing… diving… you know? Vacation stuff in an island… just me… him… together… yes… what a really romantic sight… and we'll share a passionate kiss in the sunset… ah…"_

"Uh… you can let go of my hand now _odango-atama_…" Mamoru said to Usagi.

Usagi wakes up from her daydream and lets go of Mamoru's hand and quickly apologizes to him.

"Oh… I'm really sorry. I was zoning out, huh? Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Uh yeah whatever, _odango-atama_."

"I can't believe it! Your handsome face contradicts your attitude! Stop calling me that name!"

Michiru and Naru intervene before a trivial fight happens between Usagi and Mamoru.

"That's enough you guys." Michiru said in a calm manner.

Michiru and Naru put themselves in between Usagi and Mamoru. Michiru blocks Mamoru from Usagi while Naru blocks Usagi from Mamoru.

In a confessional video, Mamoru gives his first impressions regarding the girls.

"The girls are really good-looking. In terms of first impressions, I would say that Michiru stands out the most. Not only is she the tallest, she's also the most gorgeous and she's well-composed… well-mannered… elegant… She's stunning, really."

Mamoru's cell phone rings. When Mamoru answered his cell phone, he heard a voice of a man.

"Hello?"

"You may think that the girls you're dating today are single and available but they're not. One of them is taken and she's my girlfriend. If you choose her, we'll be taking your vacation. Good luck!"

The man on the other line hangs up. Mamoru was wide-eyed and couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So girls, it turns out that one of you is taken. Gosh. I wonder who among you is taken. Are you taken Naru?"

"No."

"Michiru?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh… what's your name again? _Odango-atama_?"

"Geez! Stop calling me that. I have a name and that is Usagi!"

"Oh right. You couldn't possibly be taken…"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

In a confessional video, Usagi expresses her disappointment over Mamoru.

"ARRRRRGGGHH! Mamoru! What a douchebag! How come he remembers Naru's name and Michiru's name and not mine?"

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his opinion regarding the twist of the game.

"This game is tough. Now I have to find which one of them has a boyfriend."

A few seconds later, Mamoru's cell phone rings again. This time, a woman with a deep, husky voice was on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mamoru. Now that you know that one of the girls is taken, I just want to let you know that one of the girls is gay. I know because I'm her girlfriend. If you pick her, we'll be going on a vacation together with your vacation. I wish you luck. And oh, turn your gaydar on. Bye."

The woman on the other line hangs up. Mamoru, again, is wide-eyed.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts regarding the second twist.

"One of them is gay? Unbelievable!"

Mamoru reveals the new twist to the girls.

"Wow girls. Not only do I have to figure out which among you is taken. I also have to figure out which among you is gay. This game couldn't get any better. So, who among you girls is gay? Naru?"

"Not me."

"Michiru?"

"Nope."

"Usagi?"

"You finally said my name! Uh…do I look gay? I don't think so."

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts.

"Well, looks like I'm going to do some detective work. None of the girls would like to give themselves away. It's going to be a thorough investigation, if you ask me."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Gay, Straight, or Taken?**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you very much to those who took the time to review this story and also those who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I really appreciate it! Again, positive and negative reviews are both welcome and in-depth reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken, the characters of Sailor Moon, and Oreo.

* * *

In a confessional video, Mamoru discusses his first test for the girls.

"At this point in time, it's really hard to determine which among the girls is straight and available so I'm going to test them. Dancing is one activity where you could get to know your dance partner. I bet I could use that to determine which one of the girls is gay, straight, or taken."

The three girls are sitting in a large white leather couch in the lobby of a hotel.

"Hmm… so you girls have any idea what we're going to do today?" Michiru asked both Naru and Usagi.

"Beats me. Maybe Usagi knows." Naru said.

Usagi is zoning out again. She slowly turns her head from left to right and then right to left, thoroughly examining the spacious hotel lobby.

"Wow! This hotel is awesome! I wonder if we're going to a free buffet or something…"

Usagi's stomach growls. Naru and Michiru turn their heads to Usagi's direction.

"Aww guys. I forgot to eat breakfast! You guys have any food in there?"

Naru face palms. Michiru opens her purse. She gets a pack of Oreos from her purse and gives it to Usagi.

"Wow Oreos! Thanks Michiru! You're a life-saver!"

Michiru smiles at Usagi. Usagi unwraps the package of Oreos. She gets one Oreo and bites a huge piece of it.

"Mmm!"

She then devours the remaining piece.

"You're welcome, Usagi. You know, it's unhealthy to skip breakfast." Michiru said.

"Usagi, Michiru's right. You should wake up early so you can eat breakfast!" Naru said.

Usagi devours the second piece of Oreo and then the last piece of Oreo. Her face is now covered with bits of Oreo.

"Mmmmm! Delicious. What were you girls saying again?"

"Aww… never mind." Naru said.

Both Michiru and Naru sigh.

Mamoru approaches the three girls. He wears a black tuxedo. The girls stand up.

"Hey , we're going to dance in this hotel's ballroom. I'll be waiting for you girls so head over to that room where you're going to be dressed up for the occasion."

Mamoru points to a room on the left side. The girls go into the direction where Mamoru was pointing.

In a confessional video, Naru expresses her thoughts about the upcoming dance.

"This is dreamy. I would like to dance with Mamoru but I'm not the greatest dancer. Let's just see what happens."

In a confessional video, Michiru expresses her thoughts about the upcoming dance.

"Dancing? I could say I'm a very good dancer. I've got a great teacher back in my teens. Mamoru will be impressed by my dancing skills."

In a confessional video, Usagi expresses her thoughts about the dance.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! I mean have you seen Mamoru in that tuxedo? He's like a prince! I wish I could be his princess so we could live happily ever after."

Naru gets to come out of the dressing room first. Naru wears a long white gown.

"May I ask this young lady for a dance?" Mamoru offers his hand to Naru.

"Yes!" Naru holds Mamoru's hand.

Mamoru kisses Naru's hand. He puts his right hand on Naru's waist while Naru puts her left hand on Mamoru's right shoulder. Mamoru's left hand then held on to Naru's right hand.

"So are you comfortable?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes." Naru answered.

Naru couldn't help but blush at the sight of Mamoru. Her heart was beating fast. The music starts to play.

"Okay. Don't be nervous. Just follow my lead." Mamoru said looking straight into Naru's eyes.

Mamoru and Naru start dancing. However, in the middle of the dance, Naru steps on Mamoru's right foot.

"I'm so sorry Mamoru…"

"It's alright. Let's continue."

After the song finishes playing, Mamoru guides Naru to a nearby table.

"Is this your first time to dance, Naru?"

"Not really. But I haven't done this with a boy in a long time."

"Is that so? By the way, thanks for the lovely dance."

"You're welcome Mamoru!"

Naru blushes even more.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. The next girl is waiting for me."

In a confessional video, expresses his thoughts about Naru.

"Naru is a nice girl. She's pretty and I could connect with her especially during our dance. There may have been a few mess ups but that's alright. I would like to believe that she's single and available but her words did bother me for a second. She hadn't danced with a boy in a long time? So that means she's been dancing with girls? I don't know but based on that statement, I guess she could be gay."

Mamoru leaves Naru on the table. He waits for the next girl to come out. Michiru comes out and she's wearing a stylish long black gown. Mamoru was all wide-eyed when she saw Michiru.

"You look great, Michiru."

"You too, Mamoru."

"May I ask this young lady for a dance?" Mamoru offers his hand to Michiru.

"I would love to." Michiru gladly accepts Mamoru's hand and holds it.

Mamoru kisses Michiru's hand. He puts his right hand on Michiru's waist while Michiru puts her left hand on Mamoru's right shoulder. Mamoru's left hand then held on to Michiru's right hand.

"Such a charming gentleman you are, Mamoru."

Michiru seductively looked at Mamoru's eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks."

The music starts playing and they begin dancing. In the middle of the dance, Mamoru asks Michiru a question.

"How long have you been dancing, Michiru?"

"Hmm… since I was a teenager. How about you?"

"More than 10 years. You know, I've never danced with anyone as graceful as you are before."

Michiru raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really? A handsome man like you hasn't danced with someone like me before? I find that rather surprising. I'm sure a lot of pretty girls fall head over heels for you. I bet they'll do anything to please you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not looking for anyone perfect."

"That is cute, Mamoru. You're rare, aren't you? Why don't we continue dancing?"

"Sure."

Mamoru and Michiru continue dancing.

Backstage, a tall woman with short, sandy blonde hair wearing a gray suit punches the wall upon watching Mamoru and Michiru's moment together.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about Michiru.

"Michiru was all flirty and her attention was fixated on me the whole time so that gave me the thought that she may be single and available. But she's so good in dancing that I can't help but think that she's taken. There's a possibility that she and her boyfriend dance often."

When the music finished playing, Mamoru guides Michiru to the table where he dropped off Naru.

"Hey Naru!"

"Michiru! Finally! Now I have someone to talk to."

Michiru sits besides Naru.

"Michiru, thanks for the wonderful dance." Mamoru said.

"You're very welcome Mamoru." Michiru said.

"If you don't mind, I'll leave you two girls alone here. My next dance partner is waiting for me." Mamoru leaves Naru and Michiru.

Naru asks Michiru about her experience with Mamoru.

"So Michiru how was the dance? You two looked great out there. You looked like a cute couple."

"Well, Mamoru's really good in dancing. But not as good as my teacher back in my teens. How 'bout you Naru? How's dancing with Mamoru?"

"Well, it was okay but I stepped on his foot. I'm not a good dancer myself."

"That's alright Naru. You enjoyed the dance didn't you?"

"Yes I did! Mamoru was such a gentleman."

Mamoru waits for the next girl to come out. Usagi comes out of the dressing room last. As she was making her way towards Mamoru, the edge of her pink long gown was caught up in her shoes. She tripped face down.

"Ouch!" Usagi struggles to put herself back on her feet but ends up with her face on the ballroom carpet once more.

Naru and Michiru witnessed what happened to Usagi and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Usagi is such a klutz. She's been like that since middle school." Naru said.

"I guess that's what makes her unique." Michiru said.

Mamoru held back his laughter and offered his hand to Usagi.

"_Odango_ are you okay?"

"You meanie! How dare you call me that name again!"

Usagi takes Mamoru's hand and she gets herself back on her feet. She also notices the colourful stains on the ballroom's carpet.

"Aww… my makeup smeared on the carpet."

Usagi's lipstick is smeared on the lower right side of her face. Mamoru couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He laughed as loud as he could.

"The heck?"

"I'm sorry Usagi. Is it okay if I dance with you?"

"Well, you nailed my name this time so I guess that's a yes."

Mamoru kisses Usagi's hand. He tries hard holding back his laughter. He turns his face away from Usagi for a couple of seconds. He puts his right hand on Usagi's waist while Usagi puts her left hand on Mamoru's right shoulder. Mamoru's left hand then held on to Usagi's right hand. The music then begins to play.

"Usagi, follow my lead." Mamoru says with his face turned away from Usagi.

"Okay… if you say so."

Mamoru and Usagi begin dancing. Usagi accidentally steps on Mamoru's right foot.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

They continue dancing. A few seconds later, Usagi accidentally steps on Mamoru's left foot.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"You're not a dancer, yourself huh, Usagi?"

"I am! I'll show you!"

Usagi tries hard to follow Mamoru's lead but she ends up stepping on Mamoru's feet countless times.

"I guess dancing hates you _Odango_."

"What did you just say!"

"Nothing."

Usagi loses her balance during the middle of the song and trips. She rolls on the floor and cries like a baby. Her pink gown is now covered in dirt. Mamoru gets a clean folded white handkerchief from his pocket.

"Hey _Odango_. Don't cry. Here."

Mamoru offers his handkerchief to Usagi.

"No thanks!"

Usagi continues to roll on the floor while crying out loud.

"Don't stress yourself over a dance. It's just a dance. If you're bad at it, then just practice."

Usagi stops crying. She accepts Mamoru's handkerchief and wipes her tears using it. Stains of beige, black, pink, and crimson are now mixed on the once white handkerchief. She also blows her nose on the handkerchief. Mamoru sweat drops.

"Hey cheer up. Grab my hand and let's try this all over again."

Usagi grabs Mamoru's hand and takes a stand. They dance all over again. The dance ends up disastrous with Usagi tripping and stepping on Mamoru's feet countless times. Naru and Michiru watching from afar couldn't help but just put their palms on their faces.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about Usagi.

"Dancing with Usagi was a nightmare. But that also gives me a feeling that she's single and available. No sane man would ever dare try to dance with a girl like her."

In a confessional video, Mamoru makes his initial judgments of the girls.

"Based on that dance, I would say that Naru is gay, Michiru is taken, and Usagi is single and available. Then again, I could be wrong. Let's see what happens on my next test."

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3: Alone Time

**Gay, Straight, or Taken?**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes:** To those who continue to read this story and to those who have added this to their story alerts, thank you. Thank you for the positive reviews so far! I really appreciate it. I don't know how this next chapter will fare but well, I hope y'all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken and the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

In a confessional video, Mamoru discusses his next test for the girls.

"One activity is not enough to see who's who. That is why I'm going to spend 'alone' time with each of the girls. I hope to extract more information about them. Darts is one of my favorite pastimes. It'd be cool if a girl and I could share this passion together. Today, Naru and I will be playing darts together."

In a bar, Michiru and Usagi sit in a table from afar and watch Mamoru and Naru.

"Hi Naru!"

"Hey Mamoru."

"So have you played darts before?"

"No."

"Oh good. It's not too late to learn. Let's do this together."

Mamoru brings Naru to the place where they'll be playing darts. A male instructor welcomes them. The instructor wears a white T-shirt with a collar, blue jeans, and white rubber shoes. He is bald and he has a brown goatee.

"Naru, Mamoru, my name is John and I will be your instructor today. Is this your first time playing darts?"

"Nope. I played darts all the time during college." Mamoru said.

"It's my first time." Naru said.

"Okay then. Let's start with the lesson." John said.

John explains first the dartboard to Naru and Mamoru. He then explained the rules of the game and the scoring system next and then later on demonstrated to the two how to play.

"Now that you know the rules of the game, let's go for a test drive. Who wants to go first?" John asked.

Mamoru volunteers to go first. He aims straight for the bull's eye and hits it.

"Bull's eye! Naru it's your turn now."

Naru's fingers are trembling as soon as she grabs a dart.

"I don't know if I can do this correctly…"

Naru awkwardly raises her right arm while holding the dart.

"Hey Naru. Relax. Here. I'll help you. Position your arms like this…"

Mamoru goes behind Naru. He holds Naru's right hand and places the dart in place. He then draws his body near her and guides her right arm to the correct position.

"Great Naru. Now throw the dart."

Naru throws the dart but it fails to hit the dartboard.

"Ooh! Epic fail Naru! Nice try!" Usagi shouts.

Michiru just sweat drops.

"That's alright." Mamoru said.

John picks up the dart and gives it to Mamoru. Mamoru then gives the dart to Naru.

"This time, try to put more energy when throwing the dart." Mamoru tries to boost Naru's confidence.

Naru tries the second time around and manages to hit a green part inside the dartboard.

"Nice hit Naru! Now let's play the real game. John!"

John goes to the scoreboard and Naru and Mamoru begin playing the game. Both Naru and Mamoru took turns in throwing darts. John tallies the final score.

"Okay. 25-16. Mamoru wins this game." John said.

Mamoru shakes John's hand.

"Thanks John for teaching us."

"You're welcome!"

Naru in turn also shakes John's hand.

"Thanks John."

"You're welcome!"

Mamoru also thanks Naru for the wonderful game.

"Hey, it's fun playing with you. Never thought you'd be that good."

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun too Mamoru."

Mamoru places his arm around Naru's shoulders.

"Next time give it all you've got!"

Mamoru gives Naru a thumbs up and a wink. Naru blushes.

Meanwhile, Usagi's face is buried in her arms and she also snores aloud. Michiru shakes her to wake her up.

"Usagi…"

Usagi doesn't wake up. Michiru continues to shake her. This time it's more forceful than the first one.

"Usagi… wake up."

"Huh?"

Usagi lifts her head up and yawns.

"Oh where am I?"

"It's over Usagi."

"I'm dead?"

"No, I mean Mamoru and Naru finished playing darts."

"Oh."

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about his alone time with Naru.

"You know, for a first-timer, I find Naru amusing. She's quite good actually. But you know, I feel like she's holding back something. That gives me the impression that she's probably taken."

* * *

In another confessional video, Mamoru reveals the activity she will do with Michiru.

"Believe it or not, I have a sweet tooth. I love chocolates. Today, I'm going to bake chocolate cake together with Michiru."

In a kitchen set, Michiru comes out with her hair tied and an apron over her dress. Mamoru also comes out wearing apron over his regular clothes.

"Not bad Mamoru. Looking good behind the apron."

"Thanks. You too Michiru. Do you bake?"

"Sometimes… when my parents come over to my place. How 'bout you?"

"Whenever I have the time. Anyway, let's get started. We'll be baking chocolate cake today."

"You like sweets?"

"Yes I do. How about you?"

"Same here. I think we'll get along just fine."

Michiru gives Mamoru a wink and then clings on his elbow. She then draws her body close to Mamoru's side. Mamoru blushes.

Backstage, a tall woman with short blonde hair clenches her right fist and grits her teeth.

Naru and Usagi sit in a table from afar and watch Mamoru and Michiru.

"Naru… that girl…"

"I know right? She's making the moves on Mamoru."

"No, I mean she's so cute in that apron."

"That is so lesbian, Usagi."

Naru face palms.

A short old man with a distinctively huge nose wearing a chef's uniform welcomes Mamoru and Michiru on the set. He shakes Mamoru's hand first and then shakes Michiru's hand next.

"Hello. My name is Charles and I'm a pastry chef. Today, I will be teaching you how to bake chocolate cake."

Chef Charles guided Mamoru and Michiru in the whole process of baking a cake – from mixing the ingredients to icing the cake to perfection.

"I have to say, you two have done well. The cake looks nice. Its presentation is perfect. The only thing left to do is to find out how it tastes." Chef Charles said with a smile on his face.

"Well Chef, you did well instructing us so I bet it tastes great." Mamoru said.

"I agree with Mamoru. By the way, thank you for teaching us how to bake chocolate cake, Chef Charles." Michiru said.

"Yeah, thanks Chef!" Mamoru said.

"My pleasure." Chef Charles said with a smile on his face.

"So… let's cut the cake shall we?" Mamoru said.

Michiru grabs the knife and attempts to slice the cake.

"Hey, careful with that thing…" Mamoru said to Michiru.

Mamoru holds Michiru's hand while cutting the cake. After cutting the cake, using a cake spatula, Mamoru and Michiru put the cake slices in plates. Michiru grabs two plates with slices of cake in them and two forks. She then approaches Usagi and Naru.

"Hey guys. Here's your share." Michiru said to Usagi and Naru.

Michiru gave one plate and one fork to Naru.

"Thanks Michiru."

"You're welcome Naru."

Michiru gave one plate and one fork to Usagi next.

"Oh! Thanks Michiru! This looks yummy!"

Usagi quickly grabs the fork. She devours the cake as fast as she could. Michiru and Naru observed Usagi while she's eating cake. After 2 minutes, the cake on Usagi's plate is completely gone. Usagi's face is now covered with bits of chocolate cake.

"Mmm! That was delicious! But I'm still hungry!" Usagi said.

Michiru and Naru sweat drops.

"Uh… okay Usagi… you can have half of my cake."

Naru slices her cake in half and puts half of it on Usagi's plate.

"Wow! Thanks Naru! You're such a great friend!"

Usagi hugs Naru and proceeds to devour the cake. Again, Michiru and Naru observed Usagi while she's eating. After 1 minute, the cake has disappeared from the plate. Usagi burps out loud. Michiru and Naru sweat drops.

"Okay Usagi… seems like you've enjoyed the cake very much." Michiru said.

"Yes!" Usagi said with a cute smile on her face.

Michiru smiled at Usagi.

"I'll leave you two here for a while, if you don't mind." Michiru said.

"Sure Michiru. Usagi and I will be fine here." Naru said.

Michiru goes back to Mamoru. Mamoru gets a piece of cake with his fork and feeds it to Michiru. Michiru in turn fed Mamoru with cake.

Backstage, a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair drives her fist right into the gut of a brown-haired man wearing thick glasses. The man falls on his knees and collapses face down on the concrete floor.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about his alone time with Michiru.

"Based on this activity, I think Michiru is single and available. She never resisted my advances and her eyes were focused on me the whole time. We also shared a really great connection while baking and I really enjoyed our alone time together."

* * *

In a confessional video, Mamoru discusses the activity that he and Usagi will do together.

"Dinner dates are awesome. Here, you get to have a chance to talk to your date about certain things while waiting for your food to be served. Hopefully, I'd get to know Usagi more in this dinner date."

In a fine dining restaurant, Naru and Michiru sit in a table while watching Mamoru and Usagi from afar. Mamoru and Usagi are seated facing each other in a table for two.

A woman wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a black bow tie, a black vest, a knee-length black skirt, and black pumps approaches Mamoru and Usagi's table. She is holding two menus in her arms.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. My name is Makoto Kino and I will be serving the two of you tonight. Here's our menu..."

Makoto the waitress gives Mamoru a menu first and then gives the other menu to Usagi next.

"If you have questions regarding our menu or anything in general, don't hesitate to ask." Makoto said.

Mamoru and Usagi looks at the menu. Mamoru gets to order first.

"Makoto."

"Yes sir?"

"I'll have one Chicken Cordon Bleu and a glass of lemon iced tea."

Makoto scribbles Mamoru's orders in her small notebook.

"How about you ma'am?"

Usagi looks at the menu with a frustrated look on her face.

"Uh… I'll have what he's having."

Makoto scribbles Usagi's order in her small notebook.

"Okay… Will that be all?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Mamoru answered.

"Your food will be served in around 20-25 minutes. I'll be back."

Makoto gets the menus from Usagi and Mamoru and leaves them alone. Usagi turns her head towards Makoto's direction.

"That waitress…"

"You know her, _Odango_?"

"Of course not. But she's so cute… and so tall!"

Usagi is all wide-eyed and her face turns red.

From afar, Naru and Michiru talk about Usagi.

"You know what, Michiru? I think Usagi is gay."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you noticed how she always blushes at the sight of pretty girls?"

"Yeah… but I think it's more of an admiration on her part."

"Possibly… but hers go way too much, I think."

"There's more than meets the eye, Naru."

Usagi's head is still fixated on Makoto's direction. Mamoru decides to break the silence between him and Usagi.

"Are you giving yourself away, _Odango_?"

Usagi turns her head to Mamoru.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Is this your first time in a fine dining restaurant?"

"Yes it is!"

"No wonder… what do you do for a living?"

"Hmm… I don't have a job right now. But I do help my mom in cleaning the house and doing all household errands… you know, housewife stuff?"

"Interesting. Do you plan to be a housewife someday?"

"No. I want to become a princess and live in a castle! How about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Are you rich? I heard doctors make a lot of money."

"Pretty much. Maybe."

Usagi zones out.

"_Oh my! I'm so lucky! If I marry this guy, not only would I have a handsome and intelligent husband… I would also have a secured future! Now that is what I call a great combo!"_

Mamoru waves his hand in front of Usagi's face.

"Hello? _Odango_? Are you still here?"

"Huh?"

Makoto goes back to Mamoru and Usagi's table. She is carrying a huge tray with two plates of Chicken Cordon Bleu on them and two tall glasses of lemon iced tea.

"Here's your order."

Makoto serves one plate of Chicken Cordon Bleu to Mamoru first and then serves one plate of Chicken Cordon Bleu to Usagi next. After that, she gets one glass of lemon iced tea and serves it to Usagi and then she gets the other glass of lemon iced tea and serves it to Mamoru. She then gets the tray.

"Okay. Will there be anything else?" Makoto asked.

"Gosh you're so pretty…" Usagi said out of the blue.

Mamoru face palms.

"Uh… thanks ma'am. Do you have any extra orders or something?" Makoto said.

"No, no. Oh… on second thought… do you have soup?" Usagi asked.

"What kind of soup ma'am? We have onion soup, potato soup, and mushroom soup."

"I'll go for the potato soup."

"Okay ma'am. The soup will take around 10-15 minutes. I'll be back with the soup you ordered."

"Thanks Makoto!"

Usagi's head followed Makoto's direction.

"That waitress… she's pretty isn't she?" Mamoru asked.

"Uh-huh! _Itadakimasu_!" Usagi answered.

Usagi grabs the fork and dinner knife. She quickly cuts the Chicken Cordon Bleu using the dinner knife. She then voraciously ate the Chicken Cordon Bleu. Mamoru couldn't help but watch Usagi while she eats. After 3 minutes, Usagi's Chicken Cordon Bleu is gone. Usagi burps out loud. Mamoru stared at Usagi with a puzzled look on his face. Naru and Michiru face palm.

"That was fast…" Mamoru said.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Usagi said.

"You still have your soup…"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

Usagi laughs out loud. Mamoru just sweat drops. After that, he begins cutting his Chicken Cordon Bleu in pieces and starts to eat it bit by bit. Later, Makoto arrives carrying a small tray with a bowl of soup over a saucer. She serves the soup to Usagi and then placed the soup's spoon on the side of the saucer. She noticed that Usagi's plate is already empty.

"You done with this plate ma'am?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Usagi answered.

Usagi smiled at Makoto. Makoto gets Usagi's empty plate and used utensils.

"_That lady sure eats fast…" _Makoto thought. She sweat drops at the thought of Usagi pigging out.

"Uh… will there be anything else, ma'am, sir?" Makoto asked Usagi and Mamoru.

"No more." Mamoru answered.

"Okay. Thank you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay."

"Thanks Makoto!" Usagi said.

"You're welcome." Makoto said.

Makoto leaves Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi grabs the spoon and begins slurping on the soup. Mamoru, Naru, and Michiru's faces all became puzzled. They all sweat drop.

"Mmm… delicious!"

Usagi puts the spoon down and drinks the soup straight from the bowl. Mamoru, Naru, and Michiru all face palm.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about his alone time with Usagi.

"During that date with Usagi, I couldn't help but think that she's gay. I mean, the whole time, her eyes were following that pretty waitress. Plus, there's the fact that she's un-ladylike. I don't mean to stereotype but with that as my basis, I think Usagi's gay."

In a confessional video, Mamoru makes a conclusion based on his alone time with the girls.

"Well, for now, I think that Naru is taken, Michiru is straight and available, and Usagi is gay. I still have one more test to do so I guess my opinion about the girls will still change. Let's just see what happens next."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Inspection

**Gay, Straight, or Taken**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Thank you all for the overwhelming positive reviews so far. To my recurring reviewers (you know who you are); my gratitude exceeds even the farthest galaxies. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! This is the second to the last chapter. Tune in for the conclusion of this story some time soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken, the characters of Sailor Moon, Lugia EX of Pokémon, and Pokémon, in general.

* * *

In a confessional video, Mamoru reveals his final test for the girls.

"If you want to know a person more, then judge him or her using his or her personal belongings. Today, I'm going to inspect the content of the girls' wallets. This activity is going to be my final test for the girls."

Naru, Michiru, and Usagi line up with their wallets in front of them. Mamoru goes to Naru and inspects her wallet first. Mamoru opens Naru's wallet. He sees a picture of a pug.

"This your dog, Naru?"

"Yeah."

"Cute. What's its name?"

"Jerry."

"Cool. You a pet lover?"

"Not really but since Jerry came from someone special, I have learned to love pets."

"Who's that someone special?"

"My dad. I haven't seen him for years. My parents are divorced."

"Oh… sorry to hear that."

Mamoru continues to inspect Naru's wallet. He sees Naru's credit cards, ATM cards, ID cards, personal business cards, discount cards in clothing stores, a few paper bills and coins.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about the things he saw on Naru's wallet.

"Hmmm… nothing odd about Naru's wallet."

He goes to Michiru next and inspects her wallet. Upon opening Michiru's wallet, Mamoru sees a picture of Michiru holding hands with a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair. Behind them was a tall woman with long green hair and in front of them was an adorable little girl with medium length black hair.

"Who are these people Michiru?"

"Oh… them. They're my cousins."

Michiru points at the image of the tall woman with long green hair.

"This is my eldest cousin Setsuna."

Michiru points at the image of the tall woman with short sandy blonde hair.

"This is Haruka. She's the same age as I am."

"You two seem close."

"Yes we are. We're the same age after all."

"What kind of relationship do you two share?"

"Well, we're like best friends. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me."

"Are you sure you're 'only like best friends'?" Mamoru raises his eyebrow and stares right into Michiru's eyes.

"Y-y-yes, I'm very sure we're only like best friends." Michiru looks away and stutters a bit.

Mamoru points on the image of the little girl with medium length black hair.

"Okay. Who's this little girl?"

"That's Hotaru. She's our youngest cousin."

"Hmm… okay. Are your cousins from your mother's side or your father's side?"

"Uhm… Mother's side."

"Okay."

Mamoru continues to inspect Michiru's wallet. He sees her credit cards, ATM cards, business cards, a few coins, paper bills, membership cards to salons and spas, and discount cards in clothing stores.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about the things he saw on Michiru's wallet.

"Even if Michiru says those girls are her cousins, something tells me otherwise…"

Mamoru goes to Usagi and inspects her wallet. When Mamoru opened Usagi's wallet, McDonald's coupons fall out. Mamoru picks up the coupons and puts it back inside the wallet.

"You love fast food, _Odango_?"

"Yes. So?"

"Too much fast food is bad for your health."

"Yeah right. That's none of your business Mamoru!"

Usagi crosses her arms and turns her face away from Mamoru. Mamoru sets his sights on a picture on Usagi's wallet. He sees Usagi with a tall young man with short blonde hair.

"Who's this guy?"

Mamoru points at the image of the tall young man with short blonde hair.

"Oh, he's my brother."

"He doesn't look like you."

"Duh! Of course! He's a boy."

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"You sure are cranky today, _Odango_."

"I am not! Please stop calling me _Odango_."

"Okay, if you say so."

Mamoru continues to inspect Usagi's wallet. He finds a few coins, more food coupons, 3 pieces of Pokémon cards, receipts from different fast food restaurants, and a hairclip. Mamoru has a puzzled look on his face.

"Pokémon cards?"

"Oh my… I've been looking for those…"

Usagi gets her Pokémon cards from Mamoru. She checks the Pokémon cards one by one.

"No wonder I can't find Lugia EX anywhere! Shingo will definitely lose to me this time!"

Usagi gives out an evil laugh. Mamoru, Naru, and Michiru sweat drops.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about the things he saw on Usagi's wallet.

"Usagi is an interesting girl… I never thought she was a fan of those juvenile games."

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about his final test.

"After inspecting the girls' wallets one by one, I guess my mind is already set. I'm ready to take my chance in guessing who among the three girls is gay, straight, or taken."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Decision

**Gay, Straight, or Taken?**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, I just want to say thank you all for supporting this story. To those who've reviewed this story from Day 1 (again, you all know who you are); I want to say I'm really overwhelmed and I really appreciate the positive reviews y'all have given this story. Your reviews inspired me to do my best in writing! If you ask me, "thank you" is not even enough to express my gratitude. By the way, reviews (positive or negative) are still welcome even after this story has ended. This is the final chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken, the characters of Sailor Moon, and Blue's Clues.

* * *

Mamoru meets the girls in a garden.

"I admit. You girls gave me a hard time figuring out who's gay, straight, or taken but still, I had fun spending time with all of you. I just want to say thank you and-"

A man with short brown hair wearing thick glasses and a woman with short sandy blonde hair wearing a gray suit run toward Mamoru.

"Uh-uh-uh! Not so fast there!" The brown-haired man said.

"Who are you two?" Mamoru asked.

The brown-haired man wearing thick glasses introduces himself to Mamoru. "I'm Umino. As you know, one of these girls is taken and she's my girlfriend."

The tall woman with short sandy blonde hair wearing a gray suit introduces herself to Mamoru. "I'm Haruka and I just want you to know that one of these girls is gay and she's my girlfriend."

"I'm here to tell you that if you choose my girlfriend, then we'll be going on your vacation instead of you." Umino said.

"Well, I hope you choose my girlfriend because I'm really looking forward to that trip with her." Haruka said.

"Alright… nice to meet you guys." Mamoru said.

In a confessional video, Mamoru is confident that he will find out who's gay, straight, or taken.

"Showtime! Someone here is about to get busted."

Mamoru looks at Michiru straight in the eyes.

"So, first off… Michiru… when I first saw you, I was stunned. You stood out among the girls and you obviously are beauty and talent combined. At first, I thought you were taken because you danced very well. I said to myself, maybe this girl dances often with her boyfriend that's why she's that good. I also thought you were single and available because you never resisted my advances and you were also fixated on me the whole time when we were baking chocolate cake together. However, you proved me wrong. You really proved me wrong. Your wallet was a dead giveaway of your sexual orientation. Don't deny it. She is right here. Your lover, right?"

Mamoru looks at Haruka and then at Michiru.

"Michiru, I'm sorry but I think you are gay."

Mamoru then looked at Naru straight in the eyes.

"Naru… At first, I thought you were gay because you did say that you haven't danced with a boy in a long time. Then again, that could also mean that you are not a regular dancer at all. I also thought you were single and available because I wasn't able to find anything odd on your wallet. When we were playing darts, I liked the connection we shared. However, the connection I felt from you was more that of a friend or a sister. I also noticed how uncomfortable and awkward you were whenever I touched you. I felt you were holding back too much so I thought… this girl must be taken. I'm sorry Naru, but I think you're taken."

Finally, Mamoru looks at Usagi straight in the eyes.

"Finally, _Odango-atama_."

"That's Usagi."

"Yeah right, Usagi. Usagi… during our dinner date, I thought you were gay because of the way you drooled over that pretty waitress. Then again, maybe that's how girls are when they admire someone. I also thought you were taken because I thought that boy in your wallet was your boyfriend and that he treats you to McDonald's often. But when I think about it, that boy _does_ look like you so I believe he's your brother. Usagi, you may be the worst dancer in the world and you eat like a pig but I believe there's something more to you beyond the surface."

"Hey… is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Uh… maybe… but anyway, Usagi, by process of elimination, I think you are straight and available."

Michiru comes forward and reveals the truth to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I have to say you are one charming gentleman and I had a blast dating you. If it wasn't for that picture, my cover wouldn't have been blown. But you know what? I love Haruka more than anything else. That's the reason I never remove that picture from my wallet. You are right Mamoru. I am gay. And the people you saw on that picture? They're not my cousins. That green-haired woman is our friend Setsuna. She helps us take care of Hotaru, Haruka and I's adopted daughter. In fact, Haruka, Setsuna, and I are raising a family together."

Michiru introduces Haruka to Mamoru. Haruka shakes hands with Mamoru but she glared at him afterwards.

"Wow, you two make a lovely couple… and a picturesque family." Mamoru said.

"Thanks." Michiru smiles at Mamoru. She then turns her attention to Haruka who's glaring at Mamoru.

"You jealous, Haruka?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…" Haruka ignores Michiru. Michiru clings on Haruka's elbow and draws herself close to Haruka.

"You know what, I'll make it up to you later… when we're alone." Michiru said to Haruka in a seductive manner. Haruka grins.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about Michiru's revelation.

"Michiru deserves an award for her acting. Even I was deceived. Truly, you can never judge someone based on outward appearance."

Naru comes forward and reveals the truth to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I'm really happy to have dated a tall, handsome guy like you. I had fun dancing and playing darts with you. I know I was never that good in those activities but still, you gave me a chance. You were such a gentleman and I bet a lot of girls would love you to be their boyfriend. But you're right. I'm taken and Umino is my boyfriend. Umino is the only man I love."

Naru hugs Umino. Mamoru shakes Umino's hand.

"You two make a cute couple." Mamoru said to Naru and Umino.

Naru and Umino smiled at Mamoru. "Thanks."

"Take care of Naru for me, buddy." Mamoru said to Umino.

"I sure will!" Umino said to Mamoru.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about Naru's revelation.

"Choosing between Usagi and Naru, I would think that Naru is the taken one. Why? I doubt any sane man can handle Usagi the way she is."

Usagi comes forward to Mamoru and reveals the truth.

"Mamoru, you may be handsome and all but you're one big douchebag! I don't like the words you said to me but it's alright since we're going on a vacation together. Guess what! I'm the straight and available one!"

Usagi laughs out loud.

"We are going on a tri-ip… we are going on a tri-ip… we are going on a tri-ip… Mamoru's really smart!" Usagi sings to the tune of "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" and dances like Steve.

Everyone except Usagi sweat drops.

In a confessional video, Mamoru expresses his thoughts about Usagi's revelation.

"Tss… I was right! No sane man would ever date Usagi. Guess that makes me the first one? But hey, look on the bright side. At least, I'm going on a vacation so I guess it's not that bad. Maybe there's something more to Usagi than meets the eye. After all, a few days are not enough to know a person."

Usagi was so ecstatic that she clung on to Mamoru the whole time.

"Oh my God Mamoru! I'm so excited to be finally alone with you. We could do a bunch of fun things together… I don't even know where to start!" Usagi shakes her head and blushes.

"Uh… yeah… right…"

"Can I call you Mamo-chan?"

"Sure…" Mamoru smiles awkwardly.

"Yaaaaay!" Usagi livens up and dances while clinging on to Mamoru.

In a confessional video, Haruka and Michiru express their thoughts about not winning the vacation for two.

"Michiru, you shouldn't have gone far with that guy."

"Aww… but if I didn't do that, we won't win the vacation. Besides, I never went _too_ far."

"It's alright if we don't go on a vacation…" Haruka looked at Michiru in the eyes. "…I'm content as long as I'm with you."

Michiru could not help but get mesmerized by Haruka's eyes.

"Aww… Haruka…" Michiru blushes.

Haruka and Michiru share a passionate hug.

In a confessional video, Naru and Umino express their thoughts about not winning the vacation for two.

"I feel bad about not winning. I should've looked at the game more objectively and should not have felt awkward with Mamoru."

"That's alright Naru. At least you did your best."

Naru hugs Umino and Umino blushes.

In a confessional video, Usagi and Mamoru express their thoughts about winning the vacation for two.

"I guess we'll put our differences aside and see where this fated romance will end up…"

"I like how you said 'fated romance' Mamo-chan. You make it sound like we're really destined for each other. Man, this is so dreamy!"

Usagi laughs out loud and slaps Mamoru's shoulder hard.

"That hurts."

"That's payback for calling me names."

Usagi laughs out loud and Mamoru sweat drops.

**-The End-**


	6. Afterword

**Gay, Straight, or Taken?**

**Afterword**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Gay, Straight, or Taken, and the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

I can't believe it's actually been a year since I started writing this story. "Gay, Straight, or Taken?" is actually my first ever Sailor Moon fanfiction. It's also the first story I ever got to finish.

I got inspired writing this story after watching an episode of Family Guy called "Brian the Bachelor". Back then I thought – hey, what if Usagi and her friends join a dating show, what could possibly happen? But if they were to join one, what kind of dating show would it be? I don't watch reality dating shows like The Bachelor or The Bachelorette so doing a Bachelor/Bachelorette-inspired story is out of the question.

Then, I remembered this reality TV show I happened to watch on cable TV back in 2007. The show is called "Gay, Straight, or Taken?". In "Gay, Straight, or Taken?", the female contestant must guess which among the men she gets to date is gay, straight, or taken. The rule of that dating game is simple – if the female contestant picks the straight and available guy, then she and that guy will get a dream vacation together. If the female contestant, however, chooses the gay or taken guy, then she will get nothing. Instead, the gay guy or the taken guy (whoever gets chosen), will go on a dream vacation with their special someone. I love the concept of this show very much that I decided to parody it in the form of a Sailor Moon fanfiction.

Since Sailor Moon's characters are mostly female, I decided to have a male contestant instead of a female one. I chose Mamoru Chiba as the male contestant who's looking for a date/future girlfriend because he is the most famous guy in Sailor Moon. For Mamoru's dates, I instantly picked Usagi Tsukino (as the straight and available girl because Usagi and Mamoru are meant to be together by default) and Michiru Kaioh (as the gay girl because she's not your stereotypical lesbian). As for the taken girl, I initially chose between Ami Mizuno (who was supposed to be paired with Ryo Urawa), Rei Hino (who was supposed to be paired with Yuuichiro Kumada), and Naru Osaka (paired with Umino Gurio). I chose Naru as the taken girl because Ami never really had a boyfriend in all 5 seasons of Sailor Moon. Rei did date Mamoru but only briefly. After that relationship, never again was Rei involved in any romantic relationship. I also thought that it would be fun to reunite Usagi and her middle school friends, Naru and Umino, again. After choosing the cast, I started outlining the story and then proceeded with writing the drafts of each chapter.

Trivia: Would you believe that this story was originally written in screenplay format? I admit I'm more used to writing screenplays than short stories/novels. I was forced to re-learn the format for short stories/novels simply because the screenplay format is prohibited in this website. But hey, the transition from one format to another gave me an opportunity to learn something new.

After the transition from one format to another was done, the first chapter of "Gay, Straight, or Taken?" Sailor Moon Parody was uploaded around April 26, 2012. The rest is history.

* * *

To these guys who left reviews:

- tiffany aka basketcase

- nickybluejess

- petiyaka

- mario123

- SerenityMoonGodness

- CherrySerenity-sama

- Chacaya

- Brizzy

- Mangamania

- 2worlds1girl

* * *

To these guys who added this story to their favorites:

- Chacaya

- CheriBerri53

- Devon Ship'em

- Lonersoforlorn

- SailorHeart 01

- T2Kaze

- Titania-S

- Unstoppable-Goten-Trunks-duo

- UsagiOMamoOChibiusa

- animefreak09796

- cook53

- nickybluejess

- serenityangelrose

- takari2014

- teamalice91

* * *

To these guys who followed this story:

- Brizzy

- Bunny25sc

- Chacaya

- CherrySerenity-sama

- SailorHeart 01

- Zelda Serenity

- animefreak09796

- dainlord

- dori-tori

- mario123

- moonlove10

- nickybluejess

- petiyaka

- serenityangelrose

- tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

And to all future reviewers, favers, and followers…

*super awesome fireworks display* THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Thank you for the overwhelming support and thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate the time and effort you took to read and review this story. If this story managed to put a smile on your face or it made you laugh, then I could say that writing this story is a VERY rewarding experience.

By the way, this story is still open for constructive criticisms as well as positive and negative feedbacks. So if you've got something to say about this story (things you like about it/things you don't like about it and why), just let me know via reviews! English is not my mother tongue so if in case I violated the rules of English grammar, then don't hesitate to point that one out as well.

Also, I'm so sorry to say that this story is not going to have a sequel. I'm currently working on 2 fanfiction stories ("My Bestfriend's Girlfriend" and "You're Hired") simultaneously so I don't think I have the time to produce a sequel for this one. However, if you want to write a sequel for this story, then go ahead. It would be fun to read an awesome story about Usagi and Mamoru having a dream vacation together. Just don't forget to give me a link of your story. I wanna read it too!

That's pretty much about it. Thanks for reading and have a great day everyone!

- Jack316


End file.
